Survivor: Great Plains
| video = | previousseason = Sicily | nextseason = All-Stars | dvdcover = |returnees = DonningMyCape (10) TheSoleSurvivorCY (10) Leelong2012 (10) Andreageiget (13) Bleak Moonlight (18) Drachus10 (18) MiguelLopez^2 (18)}} is the ninth season of Canadienne's ORG Survivor series. At Final Tribal Council, Sam beat Rhys in a 6-3 vote, becoming the ninth Canadienne Sole Survivor. David won the Fan Favorite award by a viewer lounge vote. Miguel L. was awarded Player Of The Season by the hosts. Twists * Back In Time: A twist that sent players back to their original tribe divisions. Admins Hosts Castaways } |rowspan="7" |rowspan="9" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |10 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Vikrunsoncoffee "Vik" | |2nd Voted Out Day 5 |10 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Sfarasxx "Aras" | |Evacuated Day 8 |0 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | OstianWendy "Wendy" | |3rd Voted Out Day 10 |8 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | KatanaShark "John" | | |Eliminated Day 13 |0 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Physics25 "Felipe" | | |4th Voted Out Day 15 |6 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | KevDog660 "Kevin" | | |5th Voted Out Day 17 |8 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Wkze "Lex" | | | |6th Voted Out Day 20 |5 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Bleak Moonlight "Liam" | | | |7th Voted Out Day 20 |7 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Qrstuvwoody "Ryan" | | | |rowspan="11" |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 23 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Jackattack1234 "Jack" | | | |Eliminated 2nd Jury Member Day 25 |0 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Munchyoshi "Rob" | | | |9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 |5 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Andreageiget "Andrea" | | | |10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 29 |12 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | DonningMyCape "Andrew" | | | |11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 31 |23 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | TheSoleSurvivorCY "Miguel E." | | | |12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 33 |8 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Hobandav "David" | | | |13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 35 |11 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | MiguelLopez^2 "Miguel L." | | | |Eliminated 8th Jury Member Day 37 |5 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Leelong2012 "Natalie" | | | |14th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 38 |3 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | FlightlessP "Rhys" | | | |Runner-Up |13 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Drachus10 "Sam" | | | |Sole Survivor |0 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | | | | | colspan="21" |- | | | | | | colspan="22" |- | | | | | colspan="23" |- | | | | colspan="24" |} * An underlined vote denotes a self vote. * A striked out vote denotes an idol play result. Trivia *This season has had the most votes where someone has been voted out, including voting themselves out with 3 times. Links Great Plains Forums Category:Survivor Seasons Category:Seasons